The Media Hunter
"I'm the Media Hunter! Media's my prey and reviewing them my way!" Host of the Media Hunter show, Isaac232 (or Isaac as he's often called) reviews films, tv shows, basically anything with an animal theme to it. Hosts his show within the World of Warcraft. Up until Season 4, he hosted his show out of Darnassus As of Season 4, he hosts his show out of his Lunarfall garrison. Appearance Isaac usually appears as his World of Warcraft character, a male Night Elf with pale blue skin, dark blue hair, and glowy yellow eyes. As of Season 2, he is usually seen wearing his beast master armor set, which has become his signature outfit. Personality Isaac is a kindhearted cat-lover who hates the "dogs are good, but cats are evil" tropes. His pet Snow Leopard, Loki naturally shares this sentiment. Although he and Loki get along well, they tend to get on each others' nerves and Loki has even mentioned that he's usually only in the reviews because Isaac makes him, and as Isaac's hunter pet he has to listen. History Season 1 Season 2 Powers and Abilities Being in the World of Warcraft, Isaac's character is able to use the skills and abilities that the game allows him to have. He also specializes in machinimation, in which he uses the game world to create his show, using his character and many others, created or otherwise pre-existing, to put on his reviews. The extent of how he creates his show is limited to his imagination and skill in the art, and yet it almost seems to have taken a life of its own. Imagination: As a Machinima Maker, Isaac is capable of using anything within the World of Warcraft to use for his reviews. This allows him to create his own characters and allow pre-existing ones to interact when needed. It also allows Isaac to do things that go beyond the game's physics and logic, granting him abilities his class might not have. He can also, if not unintentionally, break through the reality between the game world and any other world that is aware of his existence, such as the Reviewerverse and the Geekverse. Expert Marksmanship: As a Hunter, Isaac is very well capable in using ranged weaponry, very often hitting his targets and on occasion able to kill instantly. Shadowmeld: A racial ability of all Night Elf, Isaac is able to disappear from site and seemingly blend in with the environment. He is able to use it while moving, most likely to due his imagination powers. Swordsmanship Specialist: Despite mostly relying on ranged weaponry, Isaac has shown to be able to wield and handle a two-handed sword with relative ease. Equipment Season 1 Quel'Delar, Ferocity of the Scorned : Quel'Delar is a prismatic blade forged by the night elves and the five dragonflights along with its sibling, Quel'Serrar. Quel'Delar serves as an idol of opposition against the Scourge, and the elven factions of Dalaran would therefore like to see the blade play a pivotal role in the assault on Icecrown Citadel. Isaac wielded this epic-quality weapon that he acquired through a long series of quests during Wrath of the Lich King. It was one of his most powerful weapons at the time, until Cataclysm came out, thus having to switch to a new main weapon. Relentless Gladiator's Shotgun: Mainly used for PvP, Isaac used this for long-ranged combat and when combined with his latent abilities was a force to be reckoned with. Ahn'Kahar Blood Hunter's Battlegear: 'Obtained through raiding and questing through Icecrown Citadel, it was the highest Tier-level gear to be found at the time prior to Cataclysm. Season 2 'Wrathful Gladiator's Shotgun: Isaac's current weapon, much like his previous gun but many times stronger. Beastmaster's Battlegear: While a Burning Crusade armor set, Isaac wears this over his current tier gear for cosmetic effect. Reviews Season 1 #Cats and Dogs #Stuart Little #Anaconda #The Animal #Cats Don't Dance #Ace Ventura: Pet Detective #One Piece Movie 3: Chopper's Kingdom On the Island of Strange Animals #Piranha #Space Chimps #Dunston Checks In #Pokemon Movie 8: Lucario and the Mystery of Mew #Jurassic Park #Over the Hedge #MouseHunt #Tom Sawyer #Jumanji #Jungledyret Hugo (with Hardcore Kid) #Grizzly #Noah's Ark/El Arca (with ScarletWeather) #Ed #Shinbone Alley #The Fearless Four #Chirin's Bell #Bingo #The Brave Little Toaster To The Rescue (Season Finale Part 1) #Cat Soup (Season 1 Finale Part 2) Season 2 #Slightly Damned (considered as episode 0 for this season) #Harry and the Hendersons #Space Chimps 2: Zartog Strikes Back #Captain Simian and the Space Monkeys #Man's Best Friend #Ducktales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp #Pokemon Movie 8: Zoroark Master of Illusions #King Kong vs Godzilla #Hop #Bubsy TV Pilot #Fairy Tail: Edolas Arc Part 1 #Fairy Tail: Edolas Arc Part 2 #Fairy Tail: Edolas Arc Part 3 #The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle (Movie) Season 3 (Note: Season 3 has yet to be re-uploaded) #Shark Tale #Transformers The Movie #Felix The Cat The Movie #GI Joe The Movie #The Jungle Book #My Little Pony The Movie #The Care Bears Movie #The Care Bears Movie 2 The New Generation #Ghost Dad #Bill & Ted's Excellent Adventure ( 1989 ) #Bill & Ted's Bogus Journey #Wreck It- Ralph #Turbo #Hotel Transylvania #Rock And Rule #Leonard Part 6 #The Jungle Bunch back to the ice floe Season 4 (Note: this season's episodes started getting crossposted to Dailymotion shortly after it was announced Blip would be shut down halfway through. As such some episodes have yet to be re-uploaded. As such, regular bullets will be used instead of numerical ones) *Donkey X *Assassination Classroom *The Spongebob Squarepants Movie *Jungle Emperor Leo: The Brave Changes the Future *Scooby Doo: Wrestlemania Mystery (with Rosenhacker) *Assassination Classroom: Assassination Island Arc Review Part 1 *Assassination Classroom: Assassination Island Arc Review Part 2 *Coneheads *Dreamkeepers *All Dogs Go to Heaven 2 Review Specials #Lion King 2: Simba's Pride #Hercules (with the Hardcore Kid) (mistakingly a special at the time of publication, it's canon due to plot) #A Nightmare On Elm Street 3: Dream Warriors (mistakingly a special at the time of publication, it's canon due to plot) #Ranma 1/2: Big Trouble in Nekonron China #Balto (with The Cartoon Hero) #The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time #Toriko #Scooby Doo and the Reluctant Werewolf (with DLAbaoaqu) #Olive the Other Reindeer #The Chipmunk Adventure (with The Cartoon Hero) #Tammy and the T-Rex (with Test Zero) #The Adventures of the American Rabbit #Tim Burton's The Nightmare Before Christmas #Tim Burton's Corspe Bride #Beauty And Beast The Enchanted Christmas #Here Comes Peter Cottontail #Mad Monsters Party Category:Reviewers Category:Animated